


Fold, Wrap and Roll

by flumpazoid



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flumpazoid/pseuds/flumpazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes isn't in denial, the truth just isn't what Travis thinks it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fold, Wrap and Roll

It's been a long day.  One of those frustrating days full of dead ends and promising leads that taper off into nothing.  Armed robbers, and Wes and Travis want to catch them before someone gets hurt.

 

But nobody knows anything, nobody saw anything, and the people who thought they saw something turned out to be 'mistaken'.

 

So, back to square one.

 

"I'm hungry," Travis says.  "Let's grab some food."

 

They go to Mexicana.  Wes isn't a fan, but Travis picked it and lately Wes hasn't been able to say no to him.  There's been rap music playing in the car.  They celebrated closing a case and locking up the bad guys with pizza and beer in front of a game.

 

Despite what Travis says, Wes isn't in denial.  He's not sure exactly when he fell in love with Travis and that bothers him, the thought that maybe he was still with Alex when it happened.  But there's nothing to be done about it now, and there's nothing Wes will do.  He knows who Travis is, he knows Travis will never want him.  Besides, he's got a mental list (a _long_ list) of All The Reasons Why Dating Travis Marks Is A Phenomenally Bad Idea, so it'll definitely never happen.

 

But he's sitting in Mexicana eating a quesadilla that'll probably give him a heart attack that was served by a man wearing a comedy sombrero.  

 

Wes isn't in denial, the truth just isn't what Travis thinks it is.

 

Travis is slurping chilli.  Wes didn't know that such a thing was possible, but that's Travis, always proving him wrong.  Wes tells himself he's here to make sure Travis doesn't get himself killed - not that anything's likely to happen in a Mexican restaurant ( _comedy sombreros_ ), but that's another one of Travis's talents; getting into mortal danger in the unlikeliest situation.  Wes isn't a fan of that particular talent.

 

He looks up and Travis is staring at him in that way that always means trouble.  Before he can even form words, he feels a strong hand grip the back of his neck and pull him forwards.  They bump noses, then Travis fits their faces just right.  Takes advantage of his open mouth with his lips, his tongue, and Wes's brain might have shut down but his body's responding and Wes _wants_.

 

Travis pulls back and it's too soon, all of it was too soon, and Wes doesn't know what to do and the waiter's there with his sombrero.

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, amigos!  We celebrate love by giving each of you a free burrito!   I bring them now."

 

The waiter disappears and Travis grins that charming grin.  "Free burritos, Wes!" he says, pointing at something behind Wes's head.  Wes turns and sees a garish poster covered in hearts.

 

KISS YOUR LOVED ONE AT MEXICANA ON VALENTINE'S DAY AND GET A FREE BURRITO!

 

Wes gets up.  He drops some cash on the table, he doesn't know how much, all he knows is that he has to get out, he has to get out of here right now.

 

***

 

He's almost at the car, he can see it across the lot, and that makes him breathe easier.  His hands are still clammy, but he's ok, he'll be in the car and he'll be safe and everything's ok.

 

"Hey!"  That's Travis grabbing his shoulder and spinning him round, Travis always touching him, always pushing him, always taking him too far.

 

He opens his mouth to yell, he has no idea what he's going to say _What the hell were you doing?  What made you think kissing me was ok?  Don't mock me for loving you._

 

Any words he would have said die on his lips as he sees Travis's face.  He's seen Travis pissed, but this is different.  This is something else.  It's bone deep hurt and it's somehow Wes's fault and he doesn't know what he did wrong, he's never known what he does wrong when it comes to other people, and he wishes Dr Ryan was here because she's always been able to make things right between them.

 

"You don't walk away from me," Travis says, breathing deep and keeping his voice even like he does when he's about to completely lose it on a suspect.

 

"You kissed me."  They're the first words out of Wes's mouth and they're obvious and stupid and sound so accusatory that he wishes Travis would take the swing he so desperately wants to, just punch Wes in the mouth so he can't say anything anymore.  

 

"Wow."  Travis laughs and it's a horrible, bitter sound, and he should never sound like that.  "It was that bad, huh?"

 

It was amazing, Wes wants to say.  It was everything I wanted.

 

"You kissed me for a burrito!" is what actually comes out of his mouth, and it's still stupid but it's somehow the right kind of stupid because now Travis is laughing happy and bright and everything's ok.

 

"Aww man," he says, sounding relieved.   "I thought you'd turned into a homophobe or something."

 

"You... I... What?"  

 

"Man, I remember when you used to be all articulate and shit.    Do you remember that?  It was about a minute ago.  Seriously, are you ok?  Is it the quesadilla?  You know how you get with too much dairy..."

 

Wes can't believe he loves this idiot.

 

"... and if it is the dairy, I don't think you should eat the burrito, but you should come inside anyway because they'll be getting cold and I can always eat yours too if you don't want it..."

 

This idiot who does not shut up, and Travis doesn't usually ramble this much unless he's nervous, so maybe he really did want to kiss him, so maybe he'll want to kiss him again.

 

"Hey, Travis?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"When you kissed me just now..."

 

"Um, yeah, about that..." Travis scratches the back of his neck, avoiding Wes's gaze.

 

"You didn't do it right."

 

Travis's head snaps up at that and he gives Wes a long, slow grin.  "Is that so?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"Well, I'd better rectify that, hadn't I?"

 

***

 

"We just committed an ethics violation," Wes pants into Travis's mouth.

 

"First of many, baby.  First of many.  How about we get those burritos to go?"

 

"Oh my God, you're obsessed."

 

"Yeah."  Travis strokes Wes's face tenderly.  "You have no idea.  Been waiting for you to catch up."

 

"I was talking about the burritos."

 

"They're good too."

 

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me to catch up?

 

"For a smart guy, you're kinda stupid, you know that?"

 

"Shut up."

 

***

 

They get the burritos to go.

 

***

 

Wes has never done this before (he's thought about it plenty, but thinking and researching - it's not watching porn, it's research - are not the same as doing).  Travis definitely has, and Wes wants to find all the men that Travis has ever been with, thank them and then kill them.

 

"You're not killing anyone.  And if you're still talking, I'm not doing this right."

 

Travis is above him, all smooth skin and hard muscle and soft fuzz on his chest, and Wes can't stop touching him.

 

"Mine," he says and Travis laughs.

 

"All right, caveman.  I'm gonna try something, ok?  It'll feel weird at first, but I think you'll like it."

 

There's a finger at his asshole, warm and slick and Wes pushes down on it.

 

"Slow down, cowboy, we've got time."

 

"Travis, get on with it already."  

 

"I'm trying to do this right, man, work with me here."

 

"Fine."  Wes stretches his leg behind his head, leaving himself open.  "Think you can work with this?"

 

Travis's eyes go dark with want.  "Oh, it's on."

 

***

 

Despite Travis's words, he takes his time getting Wes ready.  "Slow 'n' low, baby.  I need you to love this."

 

"I will, I know I will, come on Travis."  Wes knows he's begging, he doesn't care anymore.

 

"Do you promise?  Because I need you to want to do this again."  Wes nods frantically and Travis pushes in.  Wes clenches, he can't help it.  Travis holds still and rubs his stomach, murmurs words in his ear, he doesn't know what he's saying but he relaxes and Travis slides in slowly.

 

***

 

Wes loves getting fucked.  He loves the way Travis slides hot and hard into him, hitting that spot inside him that makes his toes curl.  He loves how Travis cups his face, how Travis won't stop talking in that low voice, how Travis looks at him like he's the most precious thing in the world.  

 

His orgasm takes him by surprise, making him kick helplessly against Travis's shoulder as he shudders and comes all over both of their chests.  Travis moans and thrusts once, twice before following him over the edge.  Wes feels Travis pulse inside him and everything is perfect.

 

Until Travis collapses on top of him.  Wes slaps at him ineffectually.

 

"I'll move in a minute," Travis pants.

 

"I can't breathe."

 

"Yeah you can.  You wouldn't be able to talk otherwise."

 

"Get. Off. Me."

 

"Fine."  Travis pulls out slowly and Wes feels empty.  When Travis stands, Wes panics.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Travis strokes his hair fondly.  "Gotta get you clean, baby.  I know you hate being dirty."

 

"I don't mind when it's with you."

 

Travis smiles, soft and happy.  "I love you too.  But I know you're gonna start bitching about, well, everything, so let me get a towel and clean you up, ok?"

 

"We could just share a shower instead," Wes suggests.

 

***

 

It's a long shower.

 

***

 

"I'm hungry," Travis says as they're drying off.  "Make me one of those amazing omelets with the peppers and the cheese in it?"

 

"You've got burritos in the refrigerator," Wes points out reasonably.

 

"I never really wanted 'em, anyway," Travis says with a shrug.

 

Wes tries to ignore the warm feeling spreading through him.  "Do you have peppers and cheese?  Do you even have eggs?  Have you ever used your stove?"

 

Travis shuts him up with a kiss.

 

Yeah, Wes thinks.  This might work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I have no idea where this came from. The title's from my burrito-wrapping instructions.


End file.
